An optical communication device generally includes an optical fiber connector for positioning an optical fiber(s) and a lens member for optically coupling the optical fiber with a photoelectric unit. One of the optical fiber connector and the lens member includes a number of engaging posts, and the other of the optical fiber connector and the lens member defines a number of engaging holes corresponding to the engaging posts. The optical fiber connector and the lens member are connected to each other by an engagement between the engaging posts and the engaging holes.